Data visualization and analysis of micro-array experiments can provide insight for discovering patterns and relationships in data. Data Description pioneered interactive graphics on desktop computers, creating Data Desk, the first program capable of making and linking visualization tools such as scatterplot matrices, rotating point clouds, 3-D surface plots, dot plots for multiple experiments, and parallel coordinate displays. Data Description plans to leverage its existing technology and expertise and the expertise of its consultant, Dr. Martin Theus, to accelerate the design and implementation of this visualization tool. During the course of the Phase I research period, the company will create a complete working prototype using a combination of existing Data Desk technology and original Java code. The company will provide the prototype to the NCI scientists and biometricians and will refine the user interface based on their feedback. Data Description will determine the best methods for accessing data directly from the Sybase database and will implement these methods in the prototype. The company will also propose specific methods for creating a final 100% Java version of the program and study methods of automatic query generation from within the visualization tool. The results of the Phase I research will provide a solid foundation for final implementation of the Java-based visualization program in Phase Il.